Nobody want's to play with me!
by Lin Sivvi and Sheila
Summary: Meet Jill's new boyfriend... Read and rewiew!


Nobody wants to play with me

Nobody wants to play with me!

Written by: Lin Sivvi

Authors note: First of all, I do not own any of these characters. 

This is just my third fanfic, so bear with it... Let's just

PRETEND it's funny, ok?

Here goes:

-Would you please stop throwing popcorn at the TV, every time you see Bill Clinton?

Jill sent him one of her most furious glares. He stopped and looked down at the floor, like she had hit him. Jill sighed.

-Oh. I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm sorry. she laid a hand on his shoulder.

He just looked at her, with his yellow, cold eyes. And suddenly, he smiled to her. Jill smiled back.

- I love you too, Tyrant. I really do. she leant closer to him and switched to another channel. A chess tournament...

- Maybe we should turn on the VCR? I don't know what tape is in it, but everything is better than this. Is it ok with you?

Tyrant nodded. He reached out for an apple and cut into two pieces with his claws. He gave one piece to Jill.

- Hey. Be careful with those claws, would you. Jill laughed as she took a piece of the apple. She turned on the VCR.

- Well... Notting Hill... Better than nothing, I guess. she said.

Tyrant growled. 

-Yeah. I know, I know. I'm bored too. Jill swallowed the last piece of the apple. – Maybe we should call Claire and Leon, and ask them to come over?

Tyrant shook his head and snarled.

- You're not serious, are you? Call Nemesis?! You're kidding, right? Jill asked.

Tyrant shrugged his shoulders and reached for another apple. He reached another piece to Jill.

- No thanks. she gave it back to him. He put it in his mouth and swallowed it in one piece. Jill grinned.

-Hungry, huh? I'll go get us something to eat. she got up from the sofa. But was held back by Tyrant, who didn't want her to go right now.

-No? she sat down again. – What do you want then?

Tyrant grinned.

-You naughty boy! Jill laughed. –Not tonight, ok? I'm in _that_ week, you know...

Tyrant sighed disappointed. 

-But we can do the next best thing... Jill climbed up on his lap, and kissed him softly all over the face. Tyrant moaned and stroke a hand over Jill's behind. She kissed him harder and more intense. He toyed with her hair and carefully answered her kisses.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. They quickly got away from each other. Chris came in.

-Jill! I... oh. he looked disappointed at Tyrant. – I'm sorry to disturb you two...

-That's ok. We're watching a movie. Come on, join us. Jill made room for him in the sofa. 

Chris swallowed and looked at Tyrant.–Do I have to sit next to him? He's giving me creeps...

Tyrant snorted and walked quickly to the door.

-Tyrant! Don't go! He didn't mean that! Jill shouted after him. But he didn't notice. They heard him slam the door and run off.

-Great going, Chris! You've insulted him! Now he'll be gone all night! Thanks to you!

-Take it easy, Jill. He'll come back soon. Chris mumbled.

-No he won't! Not as long as you're here! Jill jelled.

-Jill... I have to ask you something.

-Come with it. Things can't get worse now.

-Why did you fall for him? Chris looked deeply into her eyes.

-That's not your business!! Get out of here!! Jill pushed him towards the door.

-But Jill...

-Go to hell! Jill closed the door and locked it. She jumped up in the sofa with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

In a bar nearby:

-S.T.A.R..S.!!! Nemesis gave the empty glass to the bartender.

-Ok. Try this. the bartender said and gave him a brown bottle. Nemesis emptied it at once.

-S.T.A.R..S.? he said hopefully.

-No. You've had more than enough! the bartender protested.

-S.T.A.R..S!!!!!!!! Nemesis slammed the empty bottle on the desk. It cracked and glass scattered everywhere.

-Ok ok! Just take it easy! the bartender gave him a wooden box full of bottles with the strongest drink he had. –Here. Knock your self out!

Nemesis lifted up the box and slammed it into his own head, and dropped on the floor unconcious.

-Not literally... the bartender sighed.

Tyrant came in the door and walked up to the desk.

-What do you want? the bartender asked.

Tyrant growled.

-Coca Cola?! Oh.. Come on... the bartender laughed.

Tyrant roared and smashed the desk.

-OK OK!! I'll get you that coke if you please don't destroy this place! the bartender gave him a glass with Coca Cola. Tyrant grabbed it and walked over to two zombies who where playing chess. They glared at him and moved away. Tyrant growled and they moved back again. It was suddenly very quiet in the bar.

-Could you please leave? You're making a bad atmosphere! the bartender shouted.

Tyrant threw the glass at him and left the room. The bartender sighed.

Claire was out for an evening walk when she saw Tyrant run towards the forest. 

-Tyrant! Wait! she hurried after him. She saw him sitting on a large stone and walked over to him. He spun around and tried to slice her with his claws. Claire jumped backwards.

-Tyrant! It's me, Claire! she cried. –Don't make me shot you! Jill would be quite upset!

Tyrant turned away from her. Claire sat down beside him.

-What's the matter? Is it something wrong with Jill? she asked.

Tyrant shook his head.

-Chris? Has he insulted you again? 

Tyrant nodded. Claire put a hand at his shoulder.

-He's just jealous. He's in love with Jill too, you know. I'll talk to him about it.

Tyrant sniffed. Claire got up from the stone and took his hand. 

-Come on. Let's go back to Jill, ok?

Jill had stopped crying. She just stared at the television. Chris was still knocking on the door. Suddenly she heard voices outside the door. Claire came in together with Chris, Tyrant, Nemesis, Leon, Steve, Barry, Agent T-01 and Rebecca.

-What the hell?! 

-Relax Jill. Chris and Tyrant have put an end to their enmity. We invited some friends to celebrate it! Let's party!!! said Claire and turned on the stereo. Nemesis pulled out three bottles with whiskey from his trench coat and placed them on the table.

So they partied on and everyone was happy...

Except for Nemesis infecting Jill with the T-virus, Tyrant killed Nemesis, Barry shooting at Agent T-01 and Leon and Steve ended up fighting about Claire...

The end!!!!


End file.
